The Final Pas De Deux
by DarkenedRequiem
Summary: Ahiru is still a duck and Fakir has seemed to moved on to someone else, but what happens when she finally lets all of her feelings take hold? More importantly, what will she learn from Fakir that she had once thought impossible...because how could someone possibly love a duck? One Shot. If you like it I may continue and revamp it as a story. That all depends on your reviews.


Alright. This is going to be my first FakirXAhiru oneshot. If you think I should continue it as a story please let me know. This is strictly experimental. I hope you enjoy.

-Requiem

Ahiru couldn't help but feel the sinking sensation in her stomach as she watched Fakir with this other woman. She knew that he'd eventually move on afterall she was just a duck. How could anyone ever fall in love with a duck. She was a student at the dance academy. A good one from what Fakir had told her. They had done a Pas De Deux awhile back and ever since then he had grown more distant to Ahiru.

Her blue eyes watered as she saw him lean into her and incline his head towards her just like she had hoped and prayed he would do to her. Her heart felt as if it would burst from her chest. He didn't know she was here. She knew he would never let her see him move on. He knew it would hurt her, but walking in on them like this…it hurt more. The fact that he had hid it from her….that was what destroyed her. They were close…in her mind too close for there to be secrets between them. She closed her eyes as the tears streamed down her face. She couldn't take it. She lifted her head as if to scream her anguish and pain. In her duck form this came across as a strangled sound. Fakir couldn't hear her though. He and the woman whom he held so dearly were outside. She began to tremble.

Ahiru knew that deep down she had harbored feelings far stronger than friendship for the knight, but she had hid them and tried to bury them away. It wasn't as if she could voice them anyway. Ahiru felt defeated and she turned from the scene. She couldn't bare to watch it any longer. He deserved happiness. But didn't she as well? She, for the thousandth time since the dispelling of the Raven, prayed that she could be a girl again. She yearned to dance, to talk, to sing, to hug Fakir, and more importantly put to words her feelings that she had never gotten to share with him. She wanted to dance with him.

She felt her tears finally fall to the counter that she was standing on. A few moments later she felt herself warm with a power that she had nearly forgotten? It couldn't possibly be….She levitated off of the counter and into the air. She was transforming and her own emotions had unlocked the power that had dwelled deep within her. She wasn't just a duck. She was a girl. She was a princess. The power hadn't been in the amulet all along. The power to change had resided within herself she just hadn't had the courage to find it.

Her eyes were closed as her feet touched the ground. She opened her eyes to find herself taller. She looked down at her hands. She wasn't a girl. She was Princess Tutu. She placed her hand where the amulet should be. She lifted a pendent to her face. It wasn't red…it was green and in the shape of wings, green…the color of his eyes. Her eyes softened but then realization hit her as she turned toward the window once more. Fakir still stood there holding the woman in his arms. Ahiru held a hand to her heart as she felt the twinge of pain. She wouldn't try to stop him, but she wasn't going to remain silent. She'd let him choose who he wanted just as she had let Mytho do when she had danced for the love shard of his heart. She bowed her head. She knew that whatever happened she'd always be there for Fakir. She would support him.

Tutu exited Fakir's house and looked skyward. It was dreary. She lifted her hand as the first drops of rain began to fall. A smiled graced her features as she stepped further into the street. She looked around for a moment before being brought back to her thoughts.

"Tutu zura? Hey duck you're a princess again zura? Why zura?" Tutu looked over at the puppet and her heart melted at Uzura's blue eyes. Uzura ran over to Tutu and raised her arms for a hug. Tutu bent down and wrapped her arms around the puppet. She had missed her. "I missed you zura." Tutu just smiled.

"I missed you too Uzura." She stood up looking down at the puppet. The next voice she heard sent shivers down her spine.

"Tutu?" She lifted her gaze to see Fakir's shock stricken expression. He had half of his body turned from the other woman and was looking at her. One arm was extended toward her. The woman looked from behind him and her eyes widened at the appearance of Tutu. Fakir turned completely toward her now and took a step forward. Tutu just smiled as she placed one foot behind the other. She twirled her hands above her head.

"Fakir, I will not ask you to dance with me because I see how you feel for this woman. I understand those feelings. I know you've been lonely in my absence, but I have finally unlocked the ability to access my other forms other than the one you know. I was unable to tell you before how I felt and even though I can speak again I don't think my words would suffice to express myself." She looked at him. His eyes were widened even further as she spoke. His body began trembling and he raised a hand to his face. The rain was beginning to fall in earnest now. Tutu smiled at him. "But Fakir, I would ask you to watch me dance. I will show you how I feel." Fakir's hand dropped from his face as he looked up at her.

Tutu knew that no matter what happened she would dance to her heart's content. She smiled as she began the Pas De Deux she had danced in order to win the prince's heart shard. She danced with a feverency that she hadn't before. She closed her eyes focusing on her feelings for Fakir. The love she had felt for him, the worry over his well being, the yearning during her time as a duck, her passion of their dance together, and the pain she had felt when she saw him and the woman together. She gathered all of her strength to her legs now as she prepared herself for the leap that was meant to be a lift.

Fakir was astounded. He had heard Mytho describe the Pas De Deux that she had done in the Raven's den, but seeing it in person was something else. She had danced it for Mytho to save his heart, but right now all of this emotion that she was pouring into the dance all of that was for him. It was how she felt. She couldn't say it, and he understood that knowing how she was with words and still new to speaking. She was beauty incarnate. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her. It wasn't as if he didn't love her back. He did. God he did. That was why he'd had to move on. He loved her so much it broke him. He could never love the woman he loved like he wanted to. This thing he had with Leisev was more lust than love. The Pas De Deux he had done with her was the first time he had touched a woman since Ahiru during their final dance together in the Lake of Despair. He felt his eyes fill with tears. He hadn't known Ahiru felt this way about him. He hadn't known that she loved him, but it wasn't as if she could have told him. He chided himself for giving up on her, the one person who never lost hope, and he had failed her. He was awoken from his thoughts as she launched herself into the air breaking through the falling rain looking every bit the part of an angel. Her performance was riveting to him. This was suppose to be the lift. The Pas De Deux required her be in this position for a long period of time. Longer than her leap allowed her…Fakir's body set into motion before he knew what was happening. His hands caught her lower back as his lower body knelt to support her graceful figure. He looked up at her and felt the love he had always harbored swell within him.

Tutu's eyes widened as she felt hands on her back. She turned her head to look below her. Fakir's head was bowed by this point. Tutu just smiled as he rested her gently on the ground. The Pas De Deux continued neither person taking their eyes from each other blue meeting green the entirety of the routine. Suddenly, the Pas De Deux morphed as Fakir began to lead. Tutu's eyes widened as she recognized the routine as the one they had done in the Lake of Despair. He held her with his left arm securely around her waist spinning her figure. Their eyes bore into each other's neither one daring to break the stare they held. Tutu's eyes filled with tears and Fakir's gentle smile graced his features. In one moment all of the memories they shared passed between them: when she had bandaged his wounds after the Prince was abducted by Princess Kraehe, the Raven's Den and Fakir falling into the water, the night at the tomb of Drosselmeyer when he wrote about her for the first time holding her in his arms, later that night when they had danced as they were now at the bottom of the Lake of Despair, and that same night when they finished The Prince and the Raven once and for all. He held her close as he lowered her body to the ground as her legs fell into the splits. His face was barely inches from hers. Tutu felt her heartbeat quicken at their proximity. She released his hand and raised hers to the side of his face. Fakir's gaze softened at her touch as he leaned into her hand. He closed his eyes and Tutu's watered. He opened his eyes again and she spoke.

"I need to know how you feel Fakir." Tutu needed to hear it. She didn't want to believe what his actions were saying. He had danced with her like this before on the night she had needed it most. He had been strong for her. He had been her strength that she needed at the time, but that was such a long time ago when their emotions and feelings were just coming into bloom. Fakir understood her reasoning as if he read her mind, but he wasn't going to tell her. Just as she had him, he was going to show her. He wrapped his right arm more securely around her bending back to support her. He lowered her further to the ground as her legs went further into the splits. He used his left hand to cup her face much as she had him. Then, just as she had prayed for so long, he answered her. He leaned in and gently captured her lips with his closing his eyes. Tutu's eyes widened in shock then they immediately softened. She reached her hand up further and laced her fingers in his soaked black locks. They were both fully drenched by this point but neither one cared. They were exactly where they had longed to be for years now. In each other's arms as close as they could get.

Leisev, who had been watching this entire exchange, could only smile. She had witnessed something completely beautiful occur before her. The dancing was so filled with emotion, and once Fakir had joined in it was only too clear to her that this was where he belonged. He belonged here with Tutu. She smiled at the couple as she silently backed away from the scene leaving them alone. Uzura was being unusually quite about the whole thing. She felt tears form in her eyes. Lovey-dovey. Fakir and Ahiru were lovey-dovey. She wanted to ask them about it, but she felt she shouldn't just yet. Her usual spark was calmed by the scene before her.

Tutu broke for air and Fakir stared lovingly into the woman's eyes before him. She was his princess and he was her knight. It was as it had always been, and always would be from this moment on. He wasn't going to ever let her go again. He couldn't take losing her again. She was his weakness. She was his sanity. She was his solitude. She was his heart. She retrieved her hand from his hair and began rubbing his face with her fingers. His long hair was now plastered to his neck and the side of his face. Her hair snugly hugged her face making her look slimmer that she already was. His eyes suddenly took on a pain filled look.

"Please, Ahiru, don't leave me again." He pleaded with her. Tutu merely smiled.

"While Tutu can't stay, Ahiru as a girl can." Fakir's smile returned.

"Good. I like you more as Ahiru anyway." Tutu's expression took on a look of confusion so Fakir explained. "As Tutu you may be more graceful, but it's not really you. Ahiru you are your own type of graceful. While you have the body of Tutu your feelings and emotions are your own. That is why I can feel the way I do about you when you're like this." Tutu's eyes widened. Suddenly light formed around her body and it melted into Ahiru's form. It was a more matured looking form that it had been three years prior. Fakir's smile never waivered. "There you are." Ahiru smiled as he leaned down and kissed her again. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted her from the splits to a standing position. She was still shorter than Fakir so his figure was slightly bent but they fit together perfectly.

Ahiru broke away from the kiss and looked deeply into his green eyes. "I love you Fakir." Her arms were still around his neck. The most gentle expression Ahiru had seen on his face graced it as he replied.

"I love you too Ahiru, my princess."


End file.
